The True Hier of the Founders and Merlin
by 19Shorty
Summary: Albus Dumblebore thinks that he will be keeping The Boy-Who-Lived in the dark about the wizarding world then he has another thing coming when Harry James Potter comes to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_ _ **:**_ _Harry's survival chapter 1_

 _ **A/N: This is my first fanfic so please bear with me as I put up each chapter and I do not own JKR characters of Harry Potter ok so here it goes.**_

 _Chapter One_ _ **:**_ _Harry Potter's Survival_ _ **.**_

 _On this cold and dark night of October 31st_ _ **,**_ _1981_ _ **,**_ _Harry Potter loses both of his parents and ends up having to be known as the fucking "BOY-WHO-LIVED" with nothing but a scar on his forehead in a lightning bolt shape_ _ **.**_ _But on that night everything in Harry's life was about to change_ _ **.**_

 ** _Flash Back_ _:_**

 _Everything was going great while the Potters were in hiding and so was Sirius as was to be believed by everyone in the wizarding world that he was the secrete keeper for the Potter's_ _ **.**_

 _"So love what do you think we should do after everything is over with?" James asked his beautiful wife since graduation of their Hogwarts schooling_ _ **.**_

 _"Maybe we can go sightseeing with little Harry and then maybe take him to some muggle theme parks_ _ **.**_ _" Replied Lilly in answer to James question._

 _"That sounds great my dear_ _ **.**_ _" James responded._

 _And then they fell into a comfortable silence then Lilly starts to get bad filling that something just didn't seem to sit right with her_ _ **.**_ _So she ask James of the where about's of their friend Petter Pettigrew who truly was the secret keeper for the Potter's_ _ **.**_

 _James search about the manor and realizes that he's not there with them at the Potter manor_ _ **.**_ _So he too starts to worry that things are about to get ugly_ _ **.**_

 _As soon as James had this thought "The Dark Lord Voldemort aka better known as Tom Marvolo Riddle_ _ **.**_ _" On the grounds of the manor Tom was just approaching the manor when he heard James Potter's Voice from just outside the door to the manor_ _ **.**_

 _"Lilly_ _ **,**_ _hurry_ _ **,**_ _it's him go get Harry and get to a safe place_ _ **.**_ _" James yelled to his wife just as the door was blown inwards and fell to the ground_ _ **.**_ _So James didn't have much time to reach for his wand as the green sickly curse known as the Avada Kadava flew towards him_ _ **.**_

 _So James try's to doge it but ends up in the wrong spot as another killing curse was launched at him by Riddle_ _ **.**_ _As James body drops to the floor after the curse hit its target Riddle kept walking towards is destination and to his unkown death_ _ **.**_

 _While all of this was going on down stairs_ _ **,**_ _Lilly had already ran up the stairs with young Harry as she realized that she too was about to die along with her son because of the fact that she could not escape by Apparating or Portkeying_ _ **,**_ _because she had a reason believe that Tom Riddlle must have put up Anti Apparation and Anti PortKey wards on the house so tha they won't be able to escape_ _ **.**_

 _Since there was no escaping the bastard Tom, so she did what any good mother would do_ _ **,**_ _so she cast a long string of Latin words that would protect her son with her sacrifice_ _ **,**_

 _As Lord Voldemort was ascending the stairs up to baby Harry's nursery room he blasts the door in to get to the child_ _ **.**_

 _Lilly turned and saw Tom in the door way and pleaded with him to kill her and not her son_ _ **,**_ _but Tommy boy had other plans and had promise Lilly to Severus Snap a death eater of his inner circle_ _ **.**_

 _Lilly on the other hand didn't know this so she was still pleading with the monster to kill her instead_ _ **.**_ _Finally he did kill Lilly so that he can get back to what he was really there for which was to kill the boy_ _ **.**_

 _"So you're the one to defeat me_ _ **.**_ _" Said Lord Voldemort to the small child and then he sent his last killing curse for that night_ _ **,**_ _but what happened next shocked the powerful wizard the most was as the curse hit the boy but it had rebounded off some sort of shield that Lilly had created and was hurled right back into him making the all-powerful Dark Lord Disappear for now_ _ **.**_

 ** _End Flash Back_ _:_**

 _Harry James Potter was passed out inside his cradle for a bit from the exhaustion of using to much his accidental magic as whatever the protection his mother put around him and his magic combining together made baby Harry very sleepy and tiered._

 _ **A/N: thank you again for reading and please review**_ _._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_ _ **:**_ _The After Math chapter 2_

 _ **A/N: again I don't own Harry Potter JKR dose.**_

 _Now on to the chapter ladies and gentleman_ _ **'**_ _s as we come to see the after math and you will also get to look at what's going on around as he be taken away from his home by the big giant himself Hagrid_ _ **.**_ _So let's take look at the after math of the attack on the Potters_ _ **.**_ _So here's the new chapter_ _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The After Math**_

 _Albus Dumbledore was transfiguring a baby basket to put baby Harry in it and placed on the door step of the Dursleys home and was also leaving a note with baby Harry_ _ **.**_ _So inside of Potter manor was baby Harry who was sound asleep as the baby boy's accidental magic had took a lot of his energy away from him, which made him very tiered._

 _Moments later little Harry wakes from his nap_ _ **,**_ _but as he pulls his self into a standing position in his crib his mommy laying on the floor_ _ **,**_ _so he reaches from inside his crib and starts to cry out for his mommy_ _ **.**_

 _"Mommy_ _ **,**_ _mommy_ _ **,**_ _mommy_ _ **.**_ _" Baby Harry kept repeating over and over again in tears crying out for is mommy_ _ **.**_

 _While baby Harry is upstairs in his nursery room_ _ **,**_ _also still in his crib still crying out for his mommy_ _ **.**_

 _Outside of Potter manor Sirius Black (aka God farther of the now boy- who- lived) had just reached the outside of the rubble manor_ _ **,**_ _but he rushes inside when he hears his god son cry's_ _ **.**_

 _So now as Sirius runs up the stairs to check on Harry not checking around his self as he entered into the manor to go retrieve his god son_ _ **.**_ _So as Sirius was coming out of the manor with baby Harry snuggled into his arms safely_ _ **.**_ _Then here comes our almost least favorite person the giant Hagrid_ _ **.**_

 _As Hagrid comes to the manor on the order of one Bloody Stupid Old Coot named Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ _ **.**_ _Once he gets there though he has a little fuss over Harry being taken to Dumbledore_ _ **.**_

 _Soon Sirius did let little Harry go with Hagrid_ _ **.**_ _As Sirius watched his godson be taken to Dumbledore_ _ **.**_

 _While he sat in the Potter manor for a few minutes thinking he then realized that he had to go into hiding quick_ _ **,**_ _as he knew that the auror's would becoming for him because they would believe that he was the secret keeper and that he betrayed James and Lilly_ _ **.**_

 _So Sirius Left the manor and went into hiding without Harry with him_ _ **,**_ _as he believes that 1_ _ **:**_ _he wouldn't be able to take care of baby Harry and 2_ _ **:**_ _he believes that Dumbledore will go by the Potter's wishes and put his godson with his god mother._

 ** _Next Scene_ _:_**

 _Later that evening at Number 4 Privet Drive you see in the shadows there is a tabby cat that happens to stiffen when Albus Dumbledore Disapparate's onto the Street_ _ **.**_

 _"You do know it's very uncomfortable being in that position my friend_ _ **.**_ _" Said the old aged wizard to the mysterious tabby cat witch so happen to transform back into the very stern transfiguration professor Mrs_ _ **.**_ _McGonagall_ _ **.**_

 _"O_ _ **,**_ _you hush now Dumbledore you know damn well that you startled me a bit so don't even go there with me right now_ _ **,**_ _as I am very agitated just from watching that house Dumbledore_ _ **.**_ _" Replied Mrs_ _ **.**_ _McGonagall_ _ **.**_

 _As they walk up to the door of number four privet drive they discussed about the muggles that are livening in the house that they were approaching while waiting on Hagrid to bring baby Harry there safely_ _ **.**_

 _"Albus you cannot be serious about leaving that poor boy here with those animals_ _ **.**_ _" McGonagall tells him_ _ **.**_

 _"Minerva you know as well as I do of the wizarding laws as well as I do, that Harry Should go to his next of kin and that's the Dursleys_ _ **.**_ _" Said old wizard_ _ **.**_

 _Just as Minerva was about to respond to what Albus said_ _ **,**_ _but then they heard a loud motor coming their way_ _ **,**_ _so they search for the noise and Minerva was the first to spot Hagrid riding in on Sirius magical motorbike with Harry safely with him_ _ **,**_ _while being bundle all up in his blanket_ _ **.**_

 _While Hagrid was getting off the motorbike after landing on the street carefully he looked at the bundle that he was carrying with him and he sees that baby Harry had just opened his eyes to have a look around at his new surroundings_ _ **.**_

 _After about three hours latter Harry is collected from the door step_ _ **,**_ _but not by the Dursleys no Harry's Biological grandparents came and got him away from that horrible place before he even had the chance to make it into their home_ _ **.**_

 _Charlus James Potter and Dorea Rhea Potter nee Black was pissed because their grandson was left on a door step of those animals inside the house which they did not appreciate in the slightest_ _ **.**_

 _So the grandparents took Harry back to the Potter Mansion that resides in the USA of America North Carolina city the best place to live Charlus and Dorea thought together_ _ **.**_

 _Soon the Potter's made it to their final destination which happens to be Charlotte N Davidson St of were the Potter Mansion resides at with a large piece of land that they also owned_ _ **.**_

 _Now the yard itself was huge starting from the front_ _ **,**_ _then to the sides and last is the back yard_ _ **.**_

 _So starting from the front you have your usual maintained lawn_ _ **.**_ _Now moving on to the sides starting on the right of the mansion first which you have a lovely greenhouse set that has everything you need or want in a nice looking garden_ _ **.**_

 _Then to the left side of the Mansion you have a fantastic swimming pool area with also a built in Jocuzzi for when you want to feel nice and warm before heading inside_ _ **.**_

 _Now in the back of the yard you have a whole lot of different activities to do outback_ _ **.**_ _One of the activities is balling or playing a game hoops on the basketball court_ _ **.**_ _The second activity that could be played outback is tennis out on the tennis court_ _ **.**_

 _The third activity is football with your very own football field_ _ **.**_ _Fourth activity is a baseball field for use of not only baseball but you can play kick ball_ _ **,**_ _and softball for the littler kids_ _ **.**_

 _Now the Fifth activity is track and field so that anyone can come out and run to cool down or just to exercise for fun_ _ **.**_ _Last but not least you have your one and only magical activity which is Quidditch for the magical folk only and now were about to start the inside tour of the mansion_ _ **.**_

 _So on the inside of the mansion is maybe a little bit bigger than the outside only because it has been expanded to look bigger on the inside of the wonderful mansion_ _ **.**_ _Now the mansion itself has six floors with an attic and basement to boot_ _ **.**_

 _When you first walk into the house you examine how wonderful everything looks and you start to feel right at home_ _ **.**_ _On the first floor on the south side you have kitchen area with an island_ _ **,**_ _while on the southwest of the kitchen you have the parlor room_ _ **.**_ _Now to the west coast of that you have your dining room and connected to that you got a family fun room_ _ **.**_

 _Now up north you don't have much except for the paintings and portraits of family and friends_ _ **,**_ _and a good set up gym on the northeast side of the wing_ _ **.**_ _Then on the east side you have the living room and a study office that connects the two rooms_ _ **.**_ _Finally on the south east wing you have the perfect spa room with both an indoor pool and Jacuzzi's many more than one_ _ **.**_

 _Now we move to the second floor which is the kids' floor or the kids' area_ _ **.**_ _First to the right you have an arcade room_ _ **,**_ _long with a built in skating rank_ _ **,**_ _and then there's the built in race track that is made for go karts only_ _ **.**_ _That was everything to the right and we move to the left side_ _ **,**_ _so first up is a movie theater_ _ **,**_ _second up is the built in bowling alley_ _ **,**_ _thirdly is the kids club only for ages 9-17 with no alcohol_ _ **,**_ _and lastly a built in candy shop only to be open when the kids have had three full meals and they are breakfast_ _ **,**_ _lunch_ _ **,**_ _and dinner_ _ **.**_

 _Let's make are way to the third floor witch is similar to the fourth and the fifth floor_ _ **,**_ _so on all three of these floors are nothing more than normal size bedrooms with a desk close to the door but closer the window in each room_ _ **,**_ _also there's a walk in closet for each room_ _ **,**_ _and then each bedroom has their own bathrooms_ _ **.**_

 _Also there are at least four bathrooms on the first floor_ _ **,**_ _the second floor has a least three bathrooms on that floor_ _ **,**_ _and there's at least about three bathrooms on the six floor_ _ **.**_

 _Now the six floor is more then what it seems so besides the bathrooms on this floor there are other rooms on that floor too_ _ **.**_ _So we start to the right and you have the study hall room_ _ **,**_ _which also has a silencing charm around and inside the room so no noise go into the room_ _ **,**_ _and no noise come out of the room_ _ **.**_ _Same goes for the library room_ _ **.**_

 _That was the right and now we are going to the left side of the six floor_ _ **.**_ _First and for most you have a club which goes from ages 18+ up also there's a silencing charm on the room same as the two on the right_ _ **.**_ _Finally we have the inheritance room where you can learn about your magical history and how far back the family heritage line goes of magical family members which is also like the other three rooms on the six floor_ _ **.**_

 _ **A/N: thank you again for all of the support I get or may get from faithful followers. As I said before I don't own the Harry Potter Characters but please read and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_ _ **:**_ _The After Math part 2_

 _ **A/N: once again I do not own Harry Potter but I wish I did own Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: The After Math part 2**_

 _ **Previous:**_

 _Now the six floor is more than what it seems so besides the bathrooms on this floor there are other rooms on that floor too_ _ **.**_ _So we start with the right and you have the study hall room_ _ **,**_ _which also has a silencing charm around and inside the room so no noise go into the room_ _ **,**_ _and no noise come out of the room_ _ **.**_ _Same goes for the library room_ _ **.**_

 _That was the right and now we are going to the left side of the six floor_ _ **.**_ _First and for most you have a club which goes from ages 18+ up also there's a silencing charm on the room same as the two on the right. Finally we have the inheritance room where you can learn about your magical history and how far back the family heritage line goes of magical family members which is also like the other three roomson the six floor_ _ **.**_

 _ **Now:**_

 _The three Potters finally gets settle in inside the mansion_ _ **.**_ _Once the Potters were set in their rooms on the fifth floor were the master bedroom and the nursery room which is connected_ _ **.**_ _Dorea and Charlus feeds baby Harry and changed his diaper_ _ **.**_

 _"Look at him Charles he looks just like James but he has Lilly's eyes_ _ **.**_ _" Dorea told her husband_ _ **.**_

 _Charlus walks over to his wife and sees their grandson in her arms happy and healthy_ _ **.**_ _"Dorea let's put Harry down in his new crib so he can sleep_ _ **."**_ _Charles said to his wife as he saw baby Harry was ready for his nap_ _ **.**_

 _Dorea takes baby Harry to the nursery and lay's him down in his crib and watched him sleep_ _ **.**_ _As they set for a few minutes watching baby Harry Twinkle the head house elf to the Potters pops in to let them know that dinner was ready_ _ **.**_

 _While sitting in the dining room eating their meal they thought of a plan to help Harry through his troubles_ _ **.**_ _After a wonderful dinner they went back up to the master bedroom to get ready for bed_ _ **.**_

 _About three hours later you find Dorea waking up cause of baby Harry waking up with a nightmare and was crying_ _ **.**_ _So Dorea stayed up and rocked baby Harry back to sleep and place him back in his crib_ _ **.**_ _Dorea makes sure that baby Harry is peacefully sleeping again before she goes back to bed herself_ _ **.**_

 _ **Next Scene:**_

 _Across seas over in Britain Albus Dumbledore had just arrived back in his office inside of Hogwarts_ _ **.**_ _As Dumbledore sits at his desk he begins to check on the silver instruments in the corner of his office_ _ **.**_ _One of the silver instruments starts to activate letting Dumbledore know that his plans for Harry was set in motion and also activating the rest of the silver instruments in Dumbledore's office_ _ **.**_

 _Albus smiles as he thinks about how Harry Potter will look up to him once he steps into Hogwarts_ _ **.**_

 _Unbeknownst to Albus is that baby Harry disappeared from his relative's house and that Sirius Black went into hiding again_ _ **.**_

 _ **Next Scene:**_

 _The day after James and Lilly's death Sirius Black makes a dangerous move by heading to the Longbottoms house to inform them of what had happened_ _ **.**_

 _ **Next Scene:**_

 _At the Longbottoms residence Alice and Frank were sitting in the living room when Sirius flooed into their home_ _ **.**_

 _"Sirius what are you doing here is something wrong with James and Lilly?" Frank asked_ _ **.**_

 _"Before I tell you what's going on I need you to sit down as I tell you a secret_ _ **."**_ _Sirius said as he was still in shocked about what happend_ _ **.**_

 _Both of the Longbottoms nods and sat down on the sofa as Sirius began to tell them the secret_ _ **.**_

 _"So you both know of most of what's happened right?" He asked and they both nod so he continued. "Well there's one thing that the Potters did that nobody knows about except for me_ _ **,**_ _Dumbledore_ _ **,**_ _and Peter_ _ **.**_ _Now what I'm about to tell you is the truth and the whole truth_ _ **.**_ _James and Lilly had changed their secret keeper which was Peter because we all believed that I was too obvious to be the secret keeper so they switched to Peter_ _ **.**_ _But now I regret my dissension of letting them switch secret keeper because now their dead and Harry is gone back with Hagrid to Hogwarts to be checked_ _ **.**_ _" Sirius said this with a broken heart_ _ **.**_

 _Frank and Alice sees that Sirius is distraught so they give him some time to collect his self before asking any questions_ _ **.**_

 _Sirius finally pulled his self together and they asked him_ _ **.**_ _"So what do we do now with this new information?" Frank asked._

 _"Well the first thing you should do right now is cancel the fidelius charm around your home_ _ **.**_ _Second you will need to redo the fidelius charm with yourself as the secret keeper_ _ **.**_ _" Sirius tells them as he stands with them to walk outside and follow through with the plans_ _ **.**_

 _After Frank and Alice dose as Sirius asked they had back inside their home_ _ **.**_ _Just as they were walking back into the manor their alert signal went off letting them know that there are intruders at their ancestral home_ _ **.**_

 _Frank was the first one outside and saw that the Lestranges brothers and Barty Crouch Jr. was the intruders_ _ **.**_ _Sirius was next outside but when he got there he was confused because he didn't see his cousin Bella with the Lestranges brothers_ _ **.**_

 _While Frank threw a reducto curse first at Barty and then Sebastian_ _ **.**_ _On the other hand Sirius took out Rudolphus Lestrange and then searched for Bella_ _ **.**_ _As he was searching for Bella around the area he finally spots her a little ways away from the manor up under a tree_ _ **.**_

 _Sirius rushes over to her but when he reaches her he sees that she is in very bad position_ _ **.**_ _Sirius looks over to Frank and ask him for help with his cousin_ _ **.**_ _Frank helps Sirius get Bella into the manor_ _ **.**_

 _Sirius flooed St. Mongos for a medie witch for some help then he flooed Bone's manor and asked Amelia to come over to the Longbottom manor_ _ **.**_ _Once the medie witch and Amelia showed up Sirius began to explain what had happened from the time he left Potter manor up until now_ _ **.**_

 _"Sirius where are you staying right now?" Amelia asked_ _ **.**_

 _"Nowhere at the moment_ _ **.**_ _" Sirius replied_ _ **.**_

 _"Frank and Alice is it alright with you if Sirius stay here under house arrest until we can get him free?" Asked Amelia Bones_ _ **.**_

 _"Yeah he can stay with us until then_ _ **.**_ _" Frank said_ _ **.**_

 _"So what's going to happen to her?" Alice asked as she pointed towards Bellatrix Lestrange_ _ **.**_

 _"That's why I called Amelia for to help me see what to do with her and to try getting her to explain what happen to her_ _ **.**_ _Sirius replied as he moved close to his cousin and help her sit up as the medie witch healed her wounds_ _ **.**_

 _After having Bella being healed by the medie witch Sirius opened her eyes and began to use Legilimency to see how her life was after being married off to Rudolphus Lestrange_ _ **.**_

 _When Sirius took a look into her mind and felt sympathy for his cousin but he was also pissed at the Lestrange men but is glade that they were finally dealt with._

 _"She's not a Death Eater but I know you won't believe me until you get answers from her yourself_ _ **,**_ _so how about you give her some time before you give her some veritaserum and start to questioning her ok Amelia_ _ **.**_ _" Sirius spoke as he turned to Amelia with straight face_ _ **.**_

 _Madam Bones nodded her head for a sec and set next to Bellatrix to wait for her to recover her memories and her breath_ _ **.**_

 _Once Bella has recovered Amelia starts her interrogation of the woman_ _ **.**_ _Bella sat still on the sofa as Amelia administered the truth serum to her_ _ **.**_ _After three drops of the liquid she began the questions_ _ **.**_

 _"What's your full name?" Amelia asked_ _ **.**_

 _"Bellatrix Maria Lestrange nee Black_ _ **.**_ _" Bella replied._

 _"What's your date of Birth?" asked Sirius_ _ **.**_

 _"June 21st_ _ **,**_ _1964_ _ **.**_ _" Bella said_ _ **.**_

 _"Was you ever really a Death Eater?" Frank asked_ _ **.**_

 _"No I was forced to join by my husband_ _ **.**_ _" Replied Bella_ _ **.**_

 _"What exactly did Rudolphus Lestrange do to you to force you to become a death eater?" asked Amelia_ _ **.**_

 _"He beat me_ _ **,**_ _rapped me_ _ **,**_ _and he even tortured me with that stupid cruciatis curse_ _ **.**_ _" Responded Bella_ _ **.**_

 _ **"**_ _Why are you here at the Longbottoms manor?" asked Alice_ _ **.**_

 _"I came to warn the Longbottoms about the attack on their home but Rudolphus figured out what I was doing and tried to stop me before it was to late_ _and that's why you found me the way you did because they had tourtured me_ _ **.**_ _Bella replied_ _ **.**_

 _Once they were done questioning her Amelia had administered the reversal potion on her_ _ **.**_ _When Bella came out of her dazed like look and she glanced over to her cousin Sirius and asked in the softest voice ever_ _ **,**_ _"Sirius please help me to be a better person again?"_

 _Sirius took a real good look at his cousin and can tell that she ment everything she said to the group. So he made a decision to help her back on her feet, but first he needed to get free and he also needed to talk to his other cousin Andy_ _ **.**_

 _Soon as Amelia left the manor along with the medie witch leaving too right after Amelia_ _ **.**_ _Now Sirius was trying to figure out a way to contact Andy aka Andromeda Tonks nee Black_ _ **.**_

 _ **A/N: I hope everyone liked the story sorry its taking so long but this chapter 3 hoped you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did so please read and review.**_


End file.
